


Always Coming Back - English Version

by riryzha



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou & Kagami Taiga are Siblings, Job Alternate Universe, M/M, Manager Kuroko Tetsuya, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, Singer Kagami Taiga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riryzha/pseuds/riryzha
Summary: The sound of plucked strings that echoed in the vast sky signifies the evening's concert began with displaying a cover songs and a new single song of the singer with the stage name Tiger. With the passage intro Bminor, G, D and A; Tiger began to sing the lyrics are very memorized outside his head. The lyrics are as one with the flow of blood throughout his body. [AoKaga Job AU!]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: English actually not my native language.
> 
> Then, sorry for my bad vocab. grammar and spelling there and many places at this story.
> 
> And forgive me because i rather choose to translate my 'Always Coming Back' story to English instead continue other story.
> 
> Here we go~

 

 

 

The sound of plucked strings that echoed in the vast sky signifies the evening's concert began with displaying a cover songs and a new single song of the singer with the stage name _**Tiger**_. With the passage intro Bminor, G, D and A; Tiger began to sing the lyrics are very memorized outside his head. The lyrics are as one with the flow of blood throughout his body. Lyrics that be real evidence of his experience of love.

 

_I'm always coming back to you_

_Some nights we fight, we scream_

_We do not know what to do_

_But I guess it's just the simple things_

_That people they go through_

_But another night the glimpse I see the real one that's you_

_And I know that nothing will stop me from standing again_

_I'm always coming back to you_

_You've got me till the end_

_I'm always coming back to you_

_You keep pulling me in_

_I'm always coming back_

_Oh woah_

_Time goes by yeah_

_Oh woah_

_Time goes by_

_Se wo mukereba mukeru hodo ito shiku_

_Mukiae mau hodo hana rete iki sou de_

_Katachi no nai futarashi kana mono wo sagasu_

_And I know that nothing can stop me from standing again_

_I'm always coming back to you_

_You've got me till the end_

_I'm always coming back to you_

_You keep pulling me in_

_I'm always coming back_

_Oh woah_

_Time goes by yeah_

_Oh woah_

_Time goes by_

_Oh_

_Asu moshimo kimi ga soko ni nakute mo_

_Kowakunai tte ieru kurai tsuyoku naru yo_

_I gotta find the way and place to keep you here with me_

_Some nights we fight, we scream_

_We don't know what to do_

_But I guess it's just the simple things_

_That people they go through_

_Oh woah_

_Time goes by yeah_

_Oh woah_

_Time goes by_

_Time_

_Time goes by_

_Oh time_

_Time goes by_

_Some nights we fight, we scream_

_We don't know what to do_

_But I guess it's just the normal things_

_That people they go through_

* * *

**Always Coming Back**

© One Ok Rock

**Characters**

© Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Story**

© Riryzha

-Job AU, Singer! Kagami, Police! Aomine-

* * *

Echoing sound of doors slamming shut.

Followed by marching steps in a hurry down the stairs of apartment who located in Shibuya area.

Quickly, his hand reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his favorite SUV's key. When a click is heard, immediately he grabbed the handle, open and shut the door so fast when his butt touched the loveseat. He start the engine, moving the gear and stepped on the gas at full power. Causing the car speeding passing other cars were in the parking lot and started down a road that still crowded even though the digital clock on the dashboard of his car indicated 11:45 PM. The time that should not be reasonable for the road conditions who are still crowded considering tomorrow is the start order of the day of the week.

Actually, crowded street tonight is normal around here because they have just held a concert the singer who debuted since High School.

Rookie singer who is able to take the hearts of music lovers with his sweetly sound. Rookie singer who could melt the hearts of the audience with smiles, laughter and behavior that recorded in secret - hidden by the paparazzi. The singer who is able to make the girls fall onto their knees with all talent he had. And the famous singer who holds the title as a Aomine Daiki former lover, himself, since a few months ago because his stupidity that he recognized himself after hearing the song that played on one television station when he was watching earlier.

 

-Always Coming Back-

 

_Taiga has just completed the recording process for his tenth album which contains five songs, such as same as their jersey number while still in high school. It is an expression of appreciation, love and sincerity Taiga on their relationship. Although Taiga himself convinced his lover would not have noticed before himself or another person who understands this concept to say directly to his lover._

_With a tired face and whisper soothing from his soul who want a hug from his lover, Taiga quickly excused himself from the buildings belonging to Lantis, label record company that made him famous since the third grade of high school. After forty-five minutes stuck in between shelves groceries at a convenience store, then in a sea of cars and buildings - the large building, he got himself at apartment's parking lot belonging to his boyfriend who is now a detective in the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department._

_A job that is contrary to the history of their meetings._

_How they arrange a first meeting at a basketball court and become a rival for a year. What is the status rivals that turned into a lover when both are equally can not  
resisting the temptation interest of each other. How they struggled to received the approval's word from they parents because of their gender equality. _ _How do they maintain the relationship between the two men with the ego are equally high and stubborn thought ultimately there must be someone who always yield._ _And what about when one from them be banned from playing basketball by his parents for the sake of a 'more certain work' that they decided to compose the future in other areas by hugging each other and motivate his lover._

_Thinking of the battles in their relationship_ _make Taiga can't wait to hug his lover that he believes has been home_ _earlier. A few hours ago Aomine Daiki, his lover, let him know by text message that_ _he finished work early because cases are he handled today only slightly and he was on his way go to home_ _. And directly, he answered the content of the message that he is still in the recording process that takes a long time even though he is almost finished and just wait for the results today to replay the recording._

_He lied because he wanted to surprise his lover on the anniversary of their fourth year, which is today._

_._

_._

_But unfortunately his intentions evaporate just as he stepped in front of a door that was not locked._

_A habit that is Taiga very memorized that his lover are making love with another woman. A habit that must Taiga tolerance since their relationship began to a second year. Habits are forced Taiga became indifferent to the pain that nesting and inflamed in his heart ever since hearing his lover asked him to be advised by his 'eternal' obsesion to a woman's curves accompanied by a sentence that was quite painful, "Taiga, I hope you understand my request , Well, at least this is the shape of your responsibility that has made me a bisexual."_

_Taiga get into the apartment with a tiptoe. Not wanting to disturb sex session in the end room Aomine did with a women who do not want Taiga to know. He does not want the event when his head slammed into the wall until he is unconscious due to accidentally disturb their climax happen again. Quite twice only._

_Taiga immediately stepped into the kitchen and put some groceries into the upper cabinets and some in the refrigerator. While the rest is placed on the counter to make Aomine's favorite dishes, chicken teriyaki and tempura shrimp._

_"Ah! There is Tiger!"_

_A shrill voice startled Taiga who had just finished putting the dishes on the table. Taiga turned to the sound source and regretted having to see his boyfriend's 'fuck' girl friend standing next to the couch only wearing a shirt belonging to Aomine who is certainly too big for her._

_"Ah, you want to eat?" He asks cover nervousness and jealousy almost wafted out._

_"What are you doing here?" His boyfriend's voice sounded form his right ear. A pitched voice that indicated he was not happy._

_"I think you hungry so I prepared the food." His face and his voice getting trained conceal his feelings._

_"Thank you. Although I did not need it." He said harshly._

_Taiga is well aware that he really was not needed now. Moreover, this lover seems just got a satisfactory service. With a self-conscious and without 'the need' to be expelled, Taiga immediately take his jacket that he put on top of a dining room chair before and headed to the door and hoped as soon as possible to get out of this place without hearing the conversation behind him._

_"There is any relationship between you guys? You seems pretty close."_

_"Ah, we're just rivals during school's time."_

_Taiga quickly went from that place with bury the new pang on his chest._

 

-Always Coming Back-

 

"Let's hope there are no bad guys came into my house."

He muttered as he remembers that he forgot to lock the door of his apartment because of the rush.

His car stopped in front of a large building with diminishing visitors. Many people walked past him who walking to the entrance of building to the backstage where performers dressing and relax themselves. With once he showed his police badge, he is so easily passed the examination and immediately came to the room with the door marked _**TIGER**_ with the help of staff. Without knocking first, Aomine came into the room hoping to meet with the someone he had hurt many - years. Pray that this time he could fix everything.

"Doumo, Aomine- _kun_ ."

A voice startled him from behind.

"Tetsu! Next time give me a sign if you're near me!"

Ignoring the speech from Aomine, Tetsuya Kuroko, Taiga Kagami's friend and manager walked to the couch which is provided on a corner of the room and began to tidy up the equipment on the couch.

"Where's Taiga?"

Kuroko ignore Aomine's questions and busying himself whit putting stuff - Taiga belongings into a suitcase. Make Aomine snorted in disgust and sat on a couch that is clean.

"You're mad at me."

Kuroko started walking to the dresser and put makeup equipment into the bag.

"I know I was wrong."

Sounds of grunts though although from the mirror, Kuroko's visible face remained flat.

"But I-" His remarks were interrupted when a voice accompanied by the open door echoed into the room.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ let's go home!"

"I'll be finished momentarily, Ryouta- _kun_." Kuroko replied.

"All right, I'll wait. Eh ?! Since when you're here Aomine- _cchi_?!" Kise Ryouta, The model and Kuroko's lover staring surprised at Aomine. They all know each other since Junior High School.

"Just now," he grumbled.

"You come here looking for Taiga- _cchi_?" Kise sat next Aomine. His eyes glance at Aomine then looked to Kuroko who began taking the suitcases.

"Mhm." He answered lazily. He was jealous to hear his friend calling his ex-lover by his first name.

"You'd better stay away from Taiga- _cchi_ , Aomine- _cchi_."

Aomine quickly pull the Kise's collar up and stared vacantly.

"What's the matter with you?!"

Without fear Kise immediately dismiss Aomine's hand and looked at him with poker face.

"I do not want Taiga- _cchi_ suffered more than this."

"You think I have not messed up, Kise ?!" Aomine cried.

"From what I see that you're more healthy, Aomine- _kun_." Kuroko join them. Some suitcases had been taken by the staff to a car owned by Kise.

"You can arbitrarily say that! You do not know what I feel! For months Taiga ignore all of my calls and my messages after a sudden moment he sent his last message asking for a break from this relationship! In fact, he wasn't at home all the time! How can I not worry ?!"

"Aren't you just a rival during school? Why do you have to worry about your rival?"

Aomine flabbergasted.

"How do you know? Wait, Taiga heard it?!"

Kuroko nodded.

"That's twentieth time or more you say the same thing to your women, Aomine- _cchi_. And the rest you just admit your relationship with him if you do not feel satisfied with them." Kise growled. His teeth were clashing with emotion he holding back because of his friend's behavior.

"I think he did not hear that?!"

"Aomine- _kun_ , not only Taiga- _kun_ who heard event compute that. Midorima- _kun_ , Takao- _kun_ until Akashi- _kun_ took that part. Even Akashi- _kun_ do many things tried to distance Taiga- _kun_ from you, but the answer Taiga- _kun_ he gave us just even add a sense of sadness and shame us with your manners."

" _'Do not worry. If I was always there for him, slowly Aomine will also see me completely.'_ It was the most depressing sentence- _ssu_!" Continued Kise with tears in his eyes.

"But I've seen him Tetsu, Kise! If I'm not, where would I want to establish our relation- "

' **PLAK'**

Aomine's sentence truncated because of a hand slapping on his cheek, hard.

"Do not dare you to continue that sentence, Daiki!"

"A-akashi ?!" Aomine's eyes rounded.

Akashi standing next Kuroko with a death glare. His shirt-sleeves rolled up and his tie loosen up.

"You're here earlier, Akashi-kun. I think the departures of you two scheduled on tomorrow morning."

Kuroko took a chair and put it behind Akashi, let him to sit and calm his mind.

"You guys? - Do not think I will allow you to bring Taiga away from me!" As soon as possible Kise trapped Aomine's body into his arms before he could beat Akashi.

"What's your privilege, Daiki? You only his rival. "Akashi snorted.

"You too! What's bring you to took Taiga away from me?! " Said Aomine while thrashing in the grip of Kise and Kuroko.

"See? You do not even know the relationship between Taiga and me being too busy with yourself." Akashi smirked.

"My task in the office quite a lot! I also had an important job!"

"Pretty much even to be able to bring dozens of women to your house?"

Aomine silent. He was powerless to that sentence who the one hundred percent correct.

"You do not know how many time you miss your anniversary. You do not know when Taiga was having problems because Taiga admitted that he was gay to the media. You do not know when Taiga lost his father and need you beside him. You do not even know the family Akashi enter Taiga's name to the list of their nuclear family, Aomine Daiki! What kind of relationship do you actually live?!" Akashi looked at him in tears.

While Kuroko and Kise sobbed behind Aomine. Aomine himself transfixed with the new information he had heard from the mouth of Akashi.

"I love Taiga! I have considered him as my own brother! My father had even considered himself like a child of his own! My grandparents spoiled him every time Taiga been to Kyoto! And what are you doing?! You blame Taiga because of your changing on sexual orientation? While Taiga- _nii_ never teasing or even ask you to be a gay! " Akashi hit Aomine's face hard. But Aomine just silent. Too weak to reply. Too wrong to hit back at those people who comfort Taiga as he himself too preoccupied with his own world.

"Sei, stop!"

Aomine's eyes rounded perfectly when he found his Taiga pull Akashi Seijuurou into his arms. The sound of a basketball bouncing off the floor as Taiga embraces Akashi.

"Taiga- _nii_! Why would someone do something bad to you ?!" Seijuurou roared from Taiga's embraces.

"Sshh ... Calm down, Sei. I'm fine." Taiga stroked his red wine mane.

"T-Ta ... Taiga ..." Call Aomine in a choked voice.

Taiga just return a call Aomine with a sad smile without looking the slightest at Aomine.

"You were not okay, Taiga- _cchi_!" Cried Kise.

"Here, drink." Kuroko gave Taiga pocari bottle.

"Thanks, Tetsuya." Taiga swig from the bottle up to half and put it on the floor.

"You were always playing basketball after the concert. Did not you tired? "Seijuurou who already calmer this time sit back and take a deep breath.

"Well ... I was thinking about something."

"Ta- Taiga ..." Call Aomine.

"Hm."

"Can we talk?" He asked timidly.

"Speak." He answer briefly.

"Just two of Us."

"No! I do not want you to hurt Taiga again!" Three person were standing between Aomine and Taiga make a barrier.

"See? Just talk here now, _Officer Aomine_. "Taiga replied curtly.

"Huft .. Okay." Aomine sighed and continued,

"Can we resume our relationship again? I promise to make up for my mistakes." The three people there snickered while Taiga rubbed his face in exasperation.

" _I'm always coming back to you ... You've got me till the end ... I'm always coming back to you ... You keep pulling me in ... I'm always coming back._ " And he said, quoting the lyrics of his own songs.

While all three can only surrender to the answers already Taiga given, different things happen with Aomine's face who turned bright and want to embrace Taiga if only Taiga not outstretched his hand to stop Aomine's movement.

" _But, not now. Not this time_."

"Why ?!" Screamed Aomine.

"My heart is always choose you, Aomine. But he also needs time to healing all these wounds. And by that time anyway, you'll find a definitive answer about your orientation."

"But Taiga !?"

"Sshh ... I'll give you a year to think, Aomine. Then you can ask Tetsuya about my location."

 

-Always Coming Back-

 

 

A year is a long periode for Aomine to be reunited with Akashi Taiga after it only took two months to find the answer. Remaining ten months in possessed, he used it to look for the presence information of Taiga silently with zero results.

After the concert in the evening invented, Taiga disappear without a trace. Launching his singles implemented without the singer himself. Many rumors say Taiga married secretly with American actor and honeymoon things. Some say Taiga cease to be a singer. It is most unreasonable, especially during that time his singles entry list chart of the world.

"Yo, Tetsu."

Aomine sat across the table. Faced with Kuroko who was drinking his favorite vanilla milkshake in Majiba.

"Doumo, Aomine- _kun._ " Aomine only reply with a nod.

"Do not order first?"

"I need information, not the food." He firmly replied.

"So eager, aren't we?" He asked, smiling as the look so clear for answers will be provided to Taiga from the deep ocean blue eyes.

Kuroko give a piece of paper to Aomine who immediately take it without a second thought. After reading the content on the paper, Aomine immediately stood up and stepped out of the fast-food restaurant without forgetting to thank Kuroko.

"Please do not hurt Taiga- _kun_ again."

.

.

.

Taiga in the middle planting lilies in the backyard at that time when suddenly something pushed him down to the ground. Something that pushed him then pulls his arms and locked it in the back with handcuffs. Make his motion is limited.

" What mistake have I done, _Officer Aomine_?" He chuckled.

"Your mistake is to make me wait like a madman, Aomine Taiga ~"

 

 

- **FIN** -

 

 

 


End file.
